Game Show Offs
General information= Summary HJ5 enters a competition when they become contestants on a wild and wacky game show called "Splop Til You Drop"! Characters Main * G * Love * Angel * Music * Baby * Rudie Major Plot Quotes G: Come on Baby, you're on our team. Baby: Yay, I got picked. Trivia * Music references the song "Eye of the Tiger". * G uses her "B-A-N-A-N-A-S" catchphrase during this episode. * Rudie reveals his full name in this episode, Rudolph Adonis Fenwood Rhodes. |-| Gallery= Screenshots AngelThinkingGSO.png|G just asked Angel a science trivia question. AngelAnswer01GSO.png|Angel got the answer wrong. LoveDisappointedSadGSO.png|Love is depressed and sad. LoveHopelessNoWin.png|Love has reached the conclusion they should not be competing in a trivia contest and expect a successful competitive outcome. PonchoShowtime.png|Here are your ponchos. MusicPonchoQuestion.png|Why do we need ponchos to answer trivia questions? RNLarrives.png|Richard Nicholas Looney. LoveWhoGuy.png|Who is this guy? G_WrongShow.png|That guy is on the wrong show. AngelNoPoncho01.png|There is nothing you can do or say to make Angel wear a poncho. ShoppingSpreePrize.png|The prize is an shopping spree at this mall. AngelPonchoYes03.png|Angel changed her mind, shopping is a big enough motivation to wear the poncho. MeetCompetitors.png|Rich announcing HJ5 will be divided into two teams to compete in the gameshow. G_NotCool.png|G disapproves of having to compete this way. GannoyedRNL.png|G annoyed with Rich. L_5NotDivisibleBy2.png|We can’t make two teams with of five people. B_StupidMath.png|Stupid math. RudieMakesSix.png|Counting Rudie, we can make two teams of three. MusicNoRudieGSO.png|Music is not having Rudie on her team! RudieForTheWinGSO.png|Rudie is confident his team will win. TeamMusicVsTeamRudie.png|Team Music vs Team Rudie. AngelPickedByMusic.png|Angel is excited to be chosen for Music’s team. TeamMusicIsMLA.png|Team Music has Love and Angel. TeamRudieIsGRB.png|Team Rudie has G and Baby. BabyPickedByG.png|Baby is just excited to be picked. LoveSpagettiEmbarrassed01GSO.png|Love is embarrassed to be standing in a giant spaghetti meal. RNL_AddTheSauce.png|Add the sauce! GunderSauced.png|G looks up and realises she’s under the sauce pot. SaucePotPouring02GSO.png|The sauce is being poured out. GsauceZone.png|G about to be splashed with sauce. Gsaucesliding02GSO.png|G slipping and sliding on the sauce. SaucedanceNotSafe07GSO.png|Breakdancing on a surface this slippery is not safe! GsmugVictoryGSO.png|G wins the first round for Team Rudie. R_PwithThat02GSO.png|Want some parmigiane with that? MusicAngry01GSO.png|Music is angry that her team lost the first round. MstageDiving02.png|Music confident her team will win. RudieUncertainGSO.png|Rudie uncertain if he can stagedive. GencourageR.png|G encouraging Rudie to try his best. GBwatchSDcrash.png|G and Baby watching Rudie crash into the audience seats hard. MusicTriumphantGSO.png|Music is even more certain her team can win now. LGdownvotingRR01GSO.png|Loud Guy downvoting Rudie’s team. TeamMusicSDPoint01.png|Point for Team Music. AngelEmbarrassedEC02GSO.png|Angel is embarrassed by the polkadot sumoelephant costume. BabyDreamComeTrueGSO.png|Polkadot elephant wrestling, it’s like a dream come true. GshoppingSpreeBaby.png|G reminding Baby about the shopping spree prize. B_Pachywhat.png|What’s a pachyderm? BAeWrestlingGSO.png|The next contest is Elephant Wrestling. MLwatchingAngelBounce02.png|Music and Love watching Angel bounce like a rubber ball. AngelNoStopBouncingGSO.png|Angel can’t stop bouncing. AngelDizzy04.png|Angel dizzy from all the bouncing, MALrfGSO.png|They see the audience is ready to throw rotten fruit at the contestants. LGinTrouble02GSO.png|Someone threw a watermelon at Music and everyone is trying to avoid responsibility! RAFR_GSO.png|Rudolph Adonis Fenwood Rhodes. RudieNeedsHelpGSO.png|Rudie needs our help! L_FriendshipCompetitionMix.png|The prize isn’t worth the conflict it’s bringing to our friendship. A_ShoppingNotStupidGSO.png|Angel still wants the prize, but she agrees with Love. BALGconcerned03GSO.png|The girls are even more worried about Rudie. L_TooLateGSO.png|We’re too far away to help Rudie. MusicLooksBack02GSO.png|Music looks back to see Rudie is in serious trouble. MusicComingHelpGSO.png|Music is going to help Rudie. BabyPointingGSO.png|Baby pointing at Music. BGLAcheerMusicGSO.png|Cheering for Music. MusicRescueRudie03GSO.png|Music rescuing Rudie. B_WeAllWinGSO.png|Both teams have won. MRnailedItGSO.png| Category:Episodes Category:Season 2